Louder than Words
by kuekuecoklat
Summary: Soul mate AU! Setiap manusia terlahir dengan tato warna warni di pergelangan tangan bagian dalam. Tato tersebut adalah kata-kata yang terdengar dari belahan jiwa kita untuk pertama kalinya. Kudo Shinichi tidak peduli tentang hal itu. Tapi, ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan menemukan soul mate nya di pertandingan basket SMP Teiko . Slash. Akashi Seijuro/Kudo Shinichi.


**Yak, akhirnya semua fic Knb saya sudah diterjemahkan. Termasuk yang crossover dengan Detective Conan ini. Pairing nya Akashi dengan Shinichi. Kenapa Shinichi? Karena saya terbiasa menulis dari sudut pandang Shinichi (saya ada menulis bbrp fanfic Conan di account saya yang satunya lagi) dan juga saya kepikiran karakter apa ya yang good looking, jenius, kaya, jago olahraga (sepakbola buat Shinichi) dan dapatnya Shinichi.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan and Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains a spoiler for Detective Conan and Kuroko no Basket. Also, there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 **Louder Than Words**

Chapter I

Jaman dahulu kala, berdasarkan legenda Yunani, manusia memiliki empat lengan, empat kaki, dan satu kepala dengan dua wajah. Ada tiga jenis kelamin: laki-laki, wanita dan androgini. Pria adalah anak dari sang matahari, wanita adalah anak dari ibu bumi dan androgini adalah anak dari bulan, yang lahir dari matahari dan bumi. Manusia memiliki kekuatan besar pada saat itu dan keberadaan mereka mengancam kekuasaan para dewa. Para dewa awalnya ingin menghancurkan manusia tapi akhirnya mereka berubah pikiran.

Zeus, raja para dewa, akhirnya muncul dengan ide untuk memisahkan manusia menjadi dua sebagai hukuman. Sehingga manusia akan menghabiskan hidupnya untuk mencari belahan jiwanya yang satu lagi.

Itu adalah penjelasan yang paling populer tentang 'soul mate'. Setiap budaya memiliki versi cerita masing-masing tapi entah bagaimana versi Yunani adalah yang paling populer. Semua manusia terlahir dengan tulisan warna warni yang tercantum di pergelangan tangan bagian dalam. Tulisan itu adalah ucapan pertama yang akan didengar dari 'soul mate' masing-masing.

Tentu di era internet, menemukan 'soul mate' itu tidak sesulit seperti di masa lalu lagi. Ada banyak situs perjodohan baik yang skala dunia ataupun cuma negara dengan jutaan anggota yang memposting gambar pergelangan tangan mereka dengan rekaman audio, berharap menemukan 'soul mate' mereka.

Sebagian orang sangat ingin bertemu jodoh mereka. Kudo Shinichi tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Bukannya ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan 'soul mate' nya sih. Ia cukup penasaran seperti apakah 'soul mate' nya itu. Namun, menemukan jodoh bukan berarti happy ending di mana kedua karakter utama akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Dunia nyata tidak berjalan seperti itu. Shinichi merasa bahwa ia cukup tahu hal itu. Dia kan sering membantu Inspektur Megure menangani kasus pembunuhan.

Tapi ia bisa menunggu sampai ia besar nanti. Saat ini, dia baru anak kelas satu SMA. Shinichi lebih tertarik untuk memperdalam ilmu analisa nya agar ia bisa menjadi detektif hebat yang tidak kalah dari Sherlock Holmes. Soal 'soul mate' itu urusan nanti lah. Selain itu, orang macam apa yang mengatakan 百戦百勝 (seratus pertempuran, seratus kemenangan) di pertemuan pertama mereka?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Menonton pertandingan basket?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Ya," Mouri Ran, teman masa kecilnya menjawab. "Sonoko yang mengajak kita untuk menemaninya."

Yang dimaksud Ran itu Sonoko mengajak Ran dan kemudian Ran mengajak Shinichi. Mereka berada di rumahnya sekarang. Mestinya tadi ia tidak usah membuka pintu rumah nya saja. Pura-pura tidur atau apapun lah. Lebih baik Shinichi membaca novel Sherlock Holmes dibandingkan dengan menonton pertandingan basket.

"Dan ngapain kita menonton pertandingan basket anak SMP?" ia mempertanyakan. "Kurang kerjaan sekali Sonoko itu. Kita ini kan anak SMA."

Ran mendesah. "Sonoko bilang kalau anggota Generation of Miracles itu ada yang cakep." Ia menjelaskan.

"Anggota Generation of Miracles?" ia mengangkat alisnya. Apa itu? Nama boy band baru? Mereka mau nonton pertandingan basket apa konser musik sih?

"Mereka itu anggota tim basket SMP Teiko. Dijuluki Generation of Miracles saking hebatnya mereka bermain basket." Kata Ran. "Dan kita akan menonton pertandingan mereka."

Kali ini giliran Shinichi yang mendesah.

"Ayolah," Ran memohon. "Kita akan menonton pertandingan basket nya dan akan ada banyak orang di sana. Kau bahkan mungkin bertemu soul mate mu di sana."

Shinichi memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Sejak Ran bertemu jodohnya yaitu Hondo Eisuke yang anak pindahan ke kelas mereka, dia sangat bersemangat untuk Shinichi untuk mulai mencari juga. Omong-omong, bahkan Sonoko telah menemukan belahan jiwanya. Kyogoku Makoto, pemenang dari kejuaraan dunia karate. Tapi tetap saja hobi Sonoko untuk mengamati cowok-cowok yang dianggap nya cakep tidak berubah.

"Shinichi?" tuntut Ran.

"Baiklah." Dia menyerah. "Aku ikut dengan mu."

Ran tersenyum padanya. "Thanks, Shinichi."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium adalah stadium olahraga kelas dunia yang berlokasi di Sendagaya, Shibuya, Tokyo.

"Ran! Shinichi-kun!" Sebuah suara familiar memanggil nama mereka.

Mereka berbalik dan melihat Sonoko yang sibuk melambaikan tangan nya dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku sudah beli tiket nya." Kata Sonoko. "Ayo, kita tinggal masuk sekarang."

"Terima kasih, Sonoko." Kata Ran.

"Terima kasih," katanya.

Sonoko tersenyum. "Tidak masalah," jawabnya enteng. "Yuk masuk. Nanti keburu mulai."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonoko sudah membeli tiket VIP jadi posisi mereka paling bagus sehingga dia bisa menatap pemain. Dia duduk, Ran duduk di sampingnya dan Shinichi duduk di samping Ran.

"Mereka ada lima," Sonoko memulai dengan antusias. "Tapi yang paling tampan adalah Kise Ryota. Dia itu seorang model."

Shinichi melihat arlojinya. Masih ada waktu hingga pertandingan dimulai. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu," katanya.

Sonoko tampaknya tidak mendengarnya tapi Ran mengangguk.

Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pergi. Shinichi memandang sekelilingnya. Stadion itu penuh. Semua orang tampak sangat bersemangat. Dia bisa mendengar potongan percakapan di sana-sini.

"Ini akan menjadi kemenangan ketiga bagi SMP Teiko!" Kata seseorang.

"Kau begitu yakin."

"Teiko memiliki Generation of Miracles." balas temannya. "Mana mungkin mereka kalah!"

Semua orang tampaknya memiliki pendapat yang sama yang membuat Shinichi penasaran. Seberapa kuat SMP Teiko itu mereka?

"Itu dia mereka!" seseorang berteriak.

"Generation of Miracles!"

"Mereka hebat sekali," yang lain berkomentar.

Tim basket Teiko berjalan masuk. Lima siswa berjalan paling depan.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu Akashicchi?" satu siswa, yang berambut pirang bertanya.

Murid yang dipanggil berbalik. Mata mereka bertemu sebentar dan Shinichi melihat bahwa ia memiliki kelainan heterochromia iridum; satu bola matanya berwarna merah dan satunya berwarna emas.

"百戦百勝 (selalu menang," jawab Akashicchi. "Selama kita menang itu bukan suatu hal masalah. Selain itu," ia menyeringai, "yang kau usulkan itu benar-benar pantas untuk lawan kita yang berikutnya."

Mereka terus berjalan menuju lapangan.

Shinichi berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Rasa hangat menyebar dari pergelangan tangan bagian dalam ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia telah menemukan belahan jiwanya! Dia telah menemukan belahan jiwanya di sini. Astaga. Shinichi tidak menyangka kalau omongan Ran benar-benar jadi kenyataan. Seorang anak SMP yang setahun lebih kecil dari Shinichi. Dan selama ini ia salah membaca huruf kanji di tangan nya.

Shinichi mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia lupa dengan rencananya untuk pergi toilet.

"Kau kembali tepat waktu," kata Ran.

"Yeah," kata Sonoko.

Shinichi mengangguk dan duduk. Dia masih belum pulih rasa kagetnya.

"Lihat!" Sonoko menunjuk tiba-tiba. "Itu Akashi Seijuro."

Di lapangan, kedua tim mulai dengan pemanasan.

Shinichi melihat bahwa Sonoko menunjuk 'soul mate' nya.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" Ran bertanya ingin tahu.

"Ya," jawab Sonoko. "Dia satu-satunya ahli waris dari AFJ, Akashi Financial Group. Orangtua kami saling mengenal satu sama lain. Aku pernah bertemu dengan Akashi dan ayahnya beberapa kali. Ibunya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Akashi Masaomi, itu nama ayah nya, adalah seorang ayah yang sangat ketat dan suka menuntut." Sonoko menambahkan.

"Oh ya?" Ran bertanya. Sebenarnya Ran itu diam-diam suka bergosip.

"Ya," Sonoko mengangguk. "Ibu bilang begitu. Dia mengatakan bahwa Akashi Masaomi menyewa guru untuk anak nya dan menuntut dia untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Semua orang tahu kok tentang hal itu. Untungnya orang tua ku tidak segalak itu."

Ran mengangguk.

"Dan akhirnya," kata pemandu pertandingan, "pertandingan final antara SMP Teiko dan SMP Meiko dimulai sekarang!"

Kedua kapten berjabat tangan sekarang.

Dan pertandingan akhirnya dimulai.

Generation of Miracles yang benar-benar menakjubkan. Shinichi harus mengakui itu. Mereka benar-benar mendominasi pertandingan dan lawan mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia belum pernah melihat seperti pertandingan basket seperti itu sebelumnya. Bisa dibilang ini adalah pembantaian. Namun, Shinichi merasa ada yang aneh dalam pertandingan ini. Setiap anggota Generation of Miracles sibuk bermain sendiri. Tidak ada kerja sama tim. meskipun begitu mereka terus mencetak skor. Kemampuan individual mereka sangat mengagumkan. Kesenjangan skor terus melebar dan kemudian Shinichi menyadari apa yang salah.

Generation of Miracles itu tengah mempermainkan lawan mereka. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga mengendalikan skor.

Shinichi melirik papan skor.

111-9.

Mereka membutuhkan dua poin lagi.

Deduksi nya terbukti ketika pemain jangkung dari Teiko mencetak skor di keranjang sendiri sehingga dengan demikian skor akhir adalah 111-11.

Skor yang sengaja dibuat. Lawan mereka langsung patah semangat ketika mereka menyadari hal itu.

"Teiko menang!" Kata Sonoko.

"Ya," kata Ran.

"Sudah kubilang kan, mereka pasti menang."

"Pertandingan tadi sama sekali tidak menyenangkan," kata Ran lagi.

"Eh?" Sonoko bingung. "kenapa?"

"Kau benar," katanya.

Ran menatapnya.

"Itu benar-benar bukan pertandingan yang menyenangkan," kata Shinichi.

Sonoko tampak bingung. "Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" dia bertanya dengan bingung.

Shinichi tidak menyalahkannya. Meskipun Sonoko bergabung dengan klub tenis SMA Teitan, itu semata-mata untuk bersenang-senang. Adapun Ran bergabung dengan klub karate. Ia juga menang kejuaraan area Kanto. Sedangkan Shinichi dulu bergabung dengan klub sepak bola pas SMP. Dia ingat perasaan ketika mereka kalah di final karena ia gagal tendangan penalti selama tahun kedua. Dia juga ingat kebahagiaan ketika ia, sebagai kapten, memimpin SMP Teitan menuju kemenangan tingkat nasional di tahun terakhir SMP Teitan. Latihan yang berat dan segala pengorbanan yang ada ... mempermainkan lawan seperti itu ... sungguh keterlaluan sekali...

"Ran?" desak Sonoko.

"Ah, tidak," jawab Ran.

Sonoko masih penasaran tapi karena Ran dan Shinichi diam saja, akhirnya ia mengubah arah pembicaraan. pergi. "Ayo kita makan malam setelah ini. Aku kelaparan."

"Baiklah," Ran setuju.

"Kemenangan jatuh ke Teiko!" kata penyiar. "Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada sekolah yang menang tiga kali berturut-turut!"

Seseorang berlari masuk ke lapangan. Pemain lain dari Teiko? Apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Shinichi terkejut melihat raut wajah berambut biru itu anak. Anak itu tampak putus asa dan begitu sedih.

"Ayo kita pergi Shinichi!"

Ketika mereka menyeretnya pergi, hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah air mata anak berambut biru itu dan perasaan tidak enak tadi kembali menyerang Shinichi.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ketika ia akhirnya sampai di rumah, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah melepas jam tangannya untuk melihat tulisan yang tertulis dengan begitu elegan di pergelangan dalam tangan kanan nya. 百戦百勝 berarti selalu menang. Namun 百戦百勝 secara harafiah berarti seratus pertempuran, seratus kemenangan. Makanya dulu ia salah baca. Di depan umum, orang biasanya menutupi tulisan mereka dengan gelang atau jam tangan. Tatonya beberapa tahun lalu berwarna merah tapi entah kenapa terdapat gradasi emas. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa setelah ia melihat mata Akashi.

Semestinya Shinichi langsung menghubungi Akashi Seijuro. Tapi dia tidak. Ia beralasan bahwa ia tahu nama Akashi dan Sonoko juga tahu keluarga Akashi. Bahkan, Shinichi menduga bahwa orangtuanya mungkin tahu ayah Akashi juga.

Mereka juga masih kecil dengan Shinichi di tahun pertama SMA dan Akashi di tahun ketiga SMP. Urusan 'soul mate' bisa menunggu. Itu namun tidak menghentikan Shinichi dari mencari informasi tentang Akashi dari internet. Shinichi sangat kesal ketika ia menemukan bahwa kata-kata di pergelangan tangannya sebenarnya moto SMP Teiko. Bahkan ia sekarang berlangganan majalah 'Basketball Monthly'. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa lebih jauh dari itu karena ia takut nanti teman-temannya dan orang tuanya sibuk bertanya dan jadi ketahuan akhirnya.

Setelah itu, kasus demi kasus mengambil perhatiannya dan Shinichi lupa tentang Akashi. Untungnya, Sonoko sekarang juga punya idola baru yaitu beberapa penyanyi pop Jepang yang Shinichi tidak ingat apa namanya. Ia teringat akan Akashi ketika Interhigh datang. Satu tahun telah berlalu kemudian. Akashi, yang sekarang menjadi kapten Rakuzan High School di Kyoto, diwawancarai setelah memenangkan Interhigh. Dia tidak bermain sama sekali di pertandingan final. Ketika wartawan bertanya tentang alasannya, Akashi menyatakan bahwa tidak akan seru kalau ia ikut bermain, karena kemenangan akan menjadi lebih pasti daripada sebelumnya.

Sayangnya, Ran menemukan majalan 'Basketball Monthly' yang Shinichi beli.

"Bukankah itu artikel tentang Akashi Seijuro?" dia bertanya.

"Ya," jawabnya dengan enggan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka basket sekarang." Ran berkomentar.

Shinichi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ran membaca artikel itu. "Ya ampun, dia sombong sekali," ia berkomentar.

"Benar," Shinichi setuju.

Lalu Ran menatapnya serius.

"Apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Dia mirip denganmu," kata Ran.

"Eh?"

"Kau itu kan sombong," ia berkomentar. "Dan kau tidak segan menyebut orang-orang bodoh."

"Aku ini tidak sombong," ia membantah.

"Kau seharusnya berkaca." balas Ran.

Jadi, Shinichi melakukan hal terbaik yang dia bisa lakukan untuk orang di situasinya yaitu mengalihkan perhatian. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beberapa bulan berlalu dan Winter Cup tiba. Shinichi memutuskan bahwa ia akan pergi menonton pertandingan Akashi kali ini. Sebelumnya, ia sempat menonton pertandingan semifinal antara dua anggota Generation of Miracles, Midorima Shintaro melawan Akashi Seijuro. Pemenang pertandingan akan maju ke final. Shinichi cukup terkejut bahwa Akashi menjadi Kapten dan dihormati oleh semua orang. Meskipun ia adalah seorang jenius, biasanya hal seperti itu tidak terjadi di Jepang di mana senioritas lebih didahulukan.

Pertandingan tersebut berjalan dengan intens meskipun Rakuzan memimpin perolehan skor. Pada kuartal keempat, Shutoku mulai membalas. Secara tak terduga, Akashi memasukkan bola ke ring nya sendiri. Namun, berkat trik psikologis nya itu Rakuzan mendominasi sisa pertandingan dan memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor 86-70.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, Shinichi pergi untuk menonton final antara Rakuzan dan Seirin. Dia baru saja tiba ketika di stadion ketika telepon nya berbunyi, menunjukkan panggilan masuk. Shinichi mengernyit begitu melihat ID di layar smart phone nya.

"Hattori?"

"Yo, Kudo!" Hattori menjawab. "Kau di mana?"

"Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium," jawabnya.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Hattori bertanya, bingung.

"Ada apa kau menelepon ku?"

"Sudahlah," kata Hattori. "Aku ke sana sekarang." Dan ia mengakhiri panggilan.

Hattori tidak pernah berubah. Dulu Hattori datang ke Tokyo untuk menantang Shinichi untuk melihat siapa detektif SMA yang terbaik. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka menjadi teman baik. Meski begitu, ada sikap Hattori yang Shinichi ditemukan agak mengganggu. Misalnya, kebiasaan buruk nya untuk muncul tiba-tiba dari waktu ke waktu tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali.

Dia menghela napas. Lebih baik ia pergi untuk membeli tiket sekarang untuk Hattori daripada kehabisan.

"Kudo!" Hattori muncul lima belas menit kemudian. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hattori ingin tahu.

"Menonton pertandingan basket," jawabnya.

Hattori mengerutkan kening. "Basket? Sejak kapan kau suka basket? Bukannya kau ini maniak sepak bola."

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan di Tokyo?"

"Oy! Ini kan liburan musim dingin, Kudo!" Hattori menjawab. "Aku mau main-main di Tokyo."

Shinichi memutar bola matanya. "Dimana Kazuha?" Dia bertanya.

"Oh, dia dengan Ran sekarang." Hattori menjawab dengan enteng. Toyama Kazuha adalah masa terbaik teman Hattori dan juga 'soul mate' nya. Itulah sebabnya Hattori terkejut ketika ia tahu bahwa Shinichi dan Ran bukan 'soul mate'. Hattori itu sangat yakin kalau semua teman masa kecil itu pasti adalah 'soul mate' juga. "Aku menelepon Nee-chan tapi dia tidak tahu kau di mana."

Shinichi memelototinya. "Memang nya aku perlu melapor sama Ran," gumamnya.

Hattori mengabaikannya dan melihat sekeliling mereka. "Ramai sekali di sini," ia berkomentar.

"Ini adalah pertandingan final," jawab Shinichi.

"Final adalah antara Rakuzan dan Seirin," Hattori membaca pamflet di dinding. "Yah, setidaknya ada perwakilan dari daerah Kansai," katanya, tersenyum.

"Aku sudah beli tiket untuk mu," kata Shinichi.

"Oh, terima kasih, Kudo." Hattori menjawab.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rakuzan vs Seirin. Akashi vs Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain keenam dari Generation of Miracles, dan juga anak yang menangis terakhir kali Shinichi melihatnya. Namun, kali ini Kuroko kelihatan begitu kuat dengan semangat di matanya dan Shinichi senang melihat itu.

Pada akhirnya Seirin lah yang memenangkan pertandingan.

Hattori menggerutu karena ia ingin Rakuzan menang hanya gara-gara Rakuzan itu adalah sekolah dari Kansai. Dan sebagai orang Osaka, yang masuk area Kansai, tentu ia harus mendukung Rakuzan.

"Aku ini kan orang Tokyo," gerutu Shinichi.

"Itu tadi asik juga," komentar Hattori dalam perjalan mereka keluar stadion. "Aku lebih suka kendo sih tapi basket menarik juga. Tidak heran kau mau datang menonton."

Jika saja Hattori tahu alasan sebenarnya.

Tapi pertandingan tadi menarik. Sangat jauh berbeda dari Teiko dan Meiko tahun lalu. Dan Akashi kelihatan shock karena ia kalah. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Shinichi juga tidak melakukan apapun kali ini. Masa ia harus menghampiri Akashi tadi?

"Eh, apa kita lewat jalan ini?" Hattori tiba-tiba berkata. "Bukannya Sendagaya Station itu di sebelah sana?"

"Tidak," jawab Shinichi. "Kita lewat sini."

"Eh? Bagaimana kita akan rumah?" Tanya Hattori. Maksudnya dengan rumah adalah rumah Shinichi di Beika. Hattori selalu tinggal bersamanya setiap kali ia datang ke Tokyo.

Shinichi menyeringai padanya.

Hattori menganga. "Tidak mungkin!" gumamnya. "Kau membawa mobil baru mu ke sini!"

Hattori benar. Itulah sebabnya Shinichi mengajak Hattori ke tempat parkir. Usia minimum untuk mengemudi sebenarnya adalah 18 tahun di Jepang jadi Shinichi itu sebenarnya melanggar aturan meskipun ia punya SIM internasional. Itu contoh buruk tapi Shinichi tidak bisa menahan godaan. Lagipula, siapa suruh orang tua membelikan Jaguar untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Lagipula, kenapa Hattori mengeluh? Ia kan juga memiliki sepeda motor.

"Aku tidak percaya ini," kata Hattori lagi.

" _You see but you don't observe_ ," katanya dalam bahasa Inggris, untuk mengusili Hattori, mentang-mentang detektif favorit Hattori adalah Ellery Queen bukan nya Sherlock Holmes.

Tapi Hattori tidak menanggapi nya. Matanya malah melihat ke belakang Shinichi.

Bingung, Shinichi berbalik dan langsung bertemu muka dengan Akashi dan juga seluruh tim bola basket Rakuzan. Tampaknya bahwa mereka akan ke tempat parkir juga. Dari raut wajahnya, Shinichi tidak perlu ilmu deduksi Sherlock Holmes untuk tahu bahwa Akashi telah mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

 **Author's Note:**

Hi!

I don't know why I write this. Probably as the result of reading a few soul mate fanfics.


End file.
